Freak on a Leash
by TheChemist20
Summary: She still loves him but shouldn't. That's why she has to get away from him. Please leave me honest feedback and let me know how crappy it is! Rated M for swearing eventual sexual situations and so forth
1. Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize obviously. However I wish I owned some of them.

Note from me: Please don't use my characters etc. I'd really like you're honest opinions more than the its good keep it up reviews I'm getting sick of them. I'd really like to know if its good or not for all I know it sucks so please be brutally honest and let me know. So drop me more than a couple words please, hell drop me a whole paragraph if you have to. That way I can improve and all that. Thanks. Also I am looking for a beta to catch what I haven't so let me know.

Chapter 1 Complications

"Hey whore! Turn the damn TV down." Kina yelled to Tana from the kitchen.

"Bite me!" Was the reply she got before the volume decreased.

"I'm going to laugh my ass off when you fall." Maia giggled as she watched Madysen lean on the barstool.

"I'm not going to so don't worry about it." Madysen said sticking her tongue out at her. Maia waited till she started leaning again and kicked the barstool out from under her. Maia nearly fell off her own stool with laughter as she hit the ground.

"Owww fucker!" Madysen groaned as she rubbed her tailbone.

"Oh wah! Shouldn't have been leaning. I warned you." Maia replied trying to stifle her laugh. Tana walked into the kitchen and head for the refrigerator like always.

"Trent just got here, he's walking his bike to the garage and he doesn't look happy at all.

Kina sighed and walked over to the sliding doors.

"Well if he didn't think he was Evil Knevil, this shit would never happen." She opened the doors and everyone but Maia followed her out. Maia watched them walk out, but turned away when she saw Kina and Trent kiss.

She stood up to walk outside when her cell phone rang. Her gut said it was Ray but she answered anyway.

"Hello?" She was right.

"Hey baby. Don't hang up." His slick voice crooned.

"Uhhh give me one good reason why I shouldn't." She sarcastically said as she paced back and forth in the kitchen.

"Because I still love you and I want you back. I'll have you back no matter what." She could practically hear the grin in his voice.

"Yeah gee let me think about that….NO… Fuck you." She all but yelled into the phone.

"Been there, done that. I'll be seeing you soon though. Very soon as a matter of fact." He quietly said before hanging up.

She was sitting at the table head in her hands when they all came back inside.

"Hey what's up?" Kina asked waiting for Trent to sit down so she could sit on top of him.

"Nothing just starting to get a headache." She forced a fake smile. Kina returned the smile but wasn't entirely convinced. Maia was always the one to hold back the truth and hide things. They were still sitting around the table and joking around when the doorbell rang. Tana jumped to answer it and they waited to see who it was.

"Fuck off faggot no one wants you here. So take that as a hint and leave." They all looked at each other before rushing to see who it was before Tana's mouth got her into trouble.

Maias' mouth dropped open when she saw who it was. Ray looked around Trent who had pushed his way to the front.

"Maia get in the house." Trent ordered folding his arms across his chest.

"No…." She whispered staring at Ray.

"Maia…." Ray said with a grin on his face.

"You look good baby." His face now held a look of disgust as he sized Trent up and down. If looks could kill Trent would be dead and buried.

"You broke our friendship up over a girl. You're pathetic. You really should watch your back." Ray gave a sarcastic laugh.

"No see that's where you're wrong. You're pathetic." Trent calmly replied before punching him.

"Fucker." Ray yelled as he got to his feet and pulled a gun out of the waistband of his pants.

"No stop!" Maia threw herself in front of Trent not willing to have any more of her friends hurt.

"Move this is between us. I don't want to shoot you, but I will." Ray cocked the gun.

"No. leave now please…" Maia quietly said as her eyes slowly filled with tears.

"Can't you leave me alone? Please Ray, you say you love me well if you loved me, you would leave me alone and stop putting me through hell." She told him as she tried to grasp at some sense of control.

He fixed a cold hard stare on her. "I do love you, that's why I can't leave you alone." He took a step towards her, his gun still on Trent.

"Just leave me alone. Please? For me?" She whispered feeling her resolve weakening.

"Ok. I will for now, but I will see you again soon and that's a promise." Ray blew her a kiss before turning to leave. Maia turned, pushed past them and ran up the stairs.

"Let me go talk to her." Kina stopped them from following her. She slowly walked into her room to talk to Maia who was sprawled on her bed.

"Why do I torture myself like this? Why do I still love him? WHY? I mean how much hell am I going to put myself through? Why can't I just let him go? After everything he's put me through, I still continue to love and miss him." Maia sobbed when Kina cuddled against her.

"It's the concept of love, no matter what when you love someone as much as you loved him it's nearly impossible to just stop. No matter what you do, it's hard to lose someone you love. You just have to go on and remember that you will be okay. You don't need him in order to go on. Eventually the love will die away as long as you keep in mind that no matter how hard it is he's not right for you. I mean for god sakes Maia he beat you…….. I wish that I could……I wish that you would just forget him." Kina smoothed Maia's hair out of her face.

"It's not that easy….Like you said it's hard to just stop loving someone. I know what he did to me, but I still love him. I'm fucked up this I know." Maia whispered.

"It will happen we will help. I think what you really need is to get away. I think we should take a vacation." Kina suggested sitting up.

"Ya think so?" Maia wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah we should. Hey guys come here!" Kina yelled for them.

"What?" Madysen asked as they filed into the room.

"Maia and I have come to the decision that we should take a vacation.

"Where would we go?" Tana questioned perching on the edge of the bed.

"Who invited you?" Maia weakly joked. Tana just stuck her tongue out and repeated the question.

"We should go to Los Angeles." Trent suggested. "I've always wanted to go there."

"Where would we even stay? How long would we stay?" Maia asked.

"I don't know. A week…2 weeks." Trent wondered aloud.

"Well then ya know what I'll call my friend he'll let us stay with him." Tana excitedly bounced off the bed.

"Alright sounds like a half-baked plan. Go call him." Trent ordered.

"Yes sir." Giggling Tana saluted him and ran out of the room when he started towards her.

"Alright you guys go pack." Trent turned to them.

"Yes slave master." Kina laughed and saluted him also. She shrieked as he tackled her.

Tana got on the phone and the others excluding Maia went to pack.

"He said it's cool." Tana grinned.

"Alright well I'm gonna go home and pack." Maia replied grabbing her keys.

"Are you gonna be all right by yourself?" Madysens' face was screwed over with worry.

"Well dumbass I'm 22 I should hope so." Maia joked.

"Alright anything happens call." Madysen gave her a quick hug.

"You're so fricking weird." Maia muttered before leaving.

"Meet ya'll back here." She called over her shoulder.

"Where she's going?" Tana asked watching her leave.

"To pack."

"She alright?" Tana questioned watching her peal out of the driveway.

"No, but she's pretending to be. Like always cracking jokes to cover it all up." Madysen frowned.

"Yeah that's my cousin for you." Tana flopped on the bed and flipped through a magazine.

An hour later

You guys all packed." Trent asked.

"Yup." Tana calmly said still thumbing through a magazine.

"No…" Madysen grumbled from her room as she rushed around.

"Why are we always the first done?" Trent laughingly asked Tana.

"Cuz we don't give a shit." She replied not taking her eyes of the page.

"All too true."

10 more minutes

"Now are you ready?" Trent yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah….We think." Kina and Madysen called back as they lugged their stuff down.

"Should we go to Maia's? Trent asked when they finally came down.

"No she said she'd meet us back here." Tana replied and stretched out on the couch.

"Alright I suppose." Madysen sat down, with a worried look on her face.

After five minutes of silence she asked.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah of course. Ray's to dumb to try two things in the same day." Tana said trying to convince herself rather than the others.

"Yeah. She'll be fine." Trent smiled. They sat in silence and tried to keep distracted.

"What time is it?" Madysen impatiently asked.

"About 6 something." Tana replied still flipping through yet another magazine.

"Did anybody think to call work?" Trent asked.

"Shit! I'll just call my mom and just explain about Ray." Tana jumped up. They all currently worked for Tana's mother at her restaurant slash bar. Everyone worked there doing odd jobs except Madysen who didn't have a job.

"Can she honestly do with all of you?" Madysen questioned.

"She'll manage, besides look how many people she has working there. I think she has us all work there because she feels obligated." Tana laughed as she waited for her mom to answer so she could explain.

"Its cool she said that Barb and Jack have been complaining for more hours anyway just she would like more warning next time. I do believe she said like a year warning, I couldn't tell if she was joking though." Tana resumed her place on the couch.

9


	2. Unwanted Visitors

Chapter 2 Unwanted Visitors

Maia was in her room packing clothes and was closing up her bag when she heard someone knocking on the door. Thinking it was the others, she yelled it was unlocked. Hearing the door open and close, she waited to hear someone thundering up the stairs, but heard nothing. It was quiet, to quiet.

She walked down the hallway and was trying to be quiet as possible. She'd just walked into the living when she was attacked from behind. She screamed, and fell to the ground. Rolling onto her back, she had a clear view of who it was. "Get off me Ray." Maia yelled and writhed under him, trying to get away. He punched her in the face and she held still.

Ray straddled her and wrapped his hands around her throat. Tightening his grip so he was choking her he coldly asked, "Can we have a civilized talk now?" Her face was turning purple as she tried to gasp out her reply. He loosened his grip so she could talk. "If you get the fuck off me asshole." She gasped for breath. He grinned and got off her. Still smiling he threw himself onto the couch.

"You look good baby." "And you still look the same." She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him, his grin faded. "So what the hell do you want?" She looked around for something to use against him and her eyes landed on his car keys. Easing towards them she tried to distract him by talking in a calmer voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you alone. I love you, I want you back….We can make it work, we'll buy a new house and all that good stuff." Sitting on the coffee table in front of him, she slowly slid the keys off the table onto the floor "Can we talk about this later? I'm not feeling so good." "What's wrong?" His face held what seemed like a look of concern, but she knew it was fake. "I'm crampy and I ache all over." She lied. He hated it when she talked about her period. "I see." His face was twisted in disgust. "You need anything?" He asked looking for a way out. "Yeah, I do. Midol and chocolate if you'd go get it for me." She smiled at him and moved to perch on the edge of the couch. "Of course baby." He kissed her on the cheek, then slyly kissed her on the lips. Forcing herself to kiss him, she groaned inwardly with disgust. He moved away from her and looked around. "Wheres my keys?" "Did you leave them in the car like always?" She suggested trying desperately to get him going. "Probably. You gonna be here when I get back?" He asked starting towards the door. "Yeah I'm going to go lay down." She smiled at him. "Alright I'll be back." He kissed her on the cheek and left. She grabbed his keys, hey keys, what she had packed, ran to her room and jumped out the window. She screamed when her ankle twisted at the force of impact. She was inching along the side of the house when she heard him walk back into the house calling her name.

Running as fast as permitted to her vehicle, she nearly cried with relief when she saw he was parked next to her and not behind her. She had just gotten in and started it when he came running out. "You stupid bitch." He snarled, slowly walking towards her. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. "You better give me my fucking keys." He yelled. She shifted into reverse and threw his keys as far as she could, as luck would have it they landed in the bushes. He ran towards the bushes and started pawing through them. She pealed out of the driveway as fast as she could and arrived at the house 10 minutes later.

"What's the matter?" Kina jumped to her feet along with the others. "Ray." She started to cry as she limped to the couch. "What?" Trent roared. "Ray came over. I tricked him long enough to get away." She gasped out between sobs. "I'll kill him." Trent growled heading towards the door. "No, no, lets just go before he finds his keys." Maia objected standing up and putting her hand on his shoulder. "His keys?" Kina questioned looking over at her. "Yeah I threw them into the bushes he's probably still looking for them but we should go anyways." Maia explained, sitting back down and rubbing her ankle. "And you ankle?" "I hurt it when I jumped out the window. We need to go…Now, he was so pissed off. Maia slowly stood up again and headed for the door. They all grabbed their things and followed her.

Kina and Trent went in their car and the others went in Maia's Durango. The first thing Maia did was find her cd she always listened to when she was upset. The Used "Buried myself alive" Blared out of the speakers. Maia pulled her sweatshirt off before pulling out of the driveway after Kina and Trent. Madysen reached over and turned the music down before speaking. "Maia did Ray put those marks on you neck. Tana reached up and pulled the neck of her shirt further down. Maia looked in the rearview mirror and saw two distinct handprints around her neck. "Yes." She frowned then turned the music back up.

They arrived the next day only stopping occasionally for food and the restroom. When the arrived the sun had just rose and was casting its golden hues on the road. "It's beautiful…I may never wanna leave." Maia said as they stopped for one last time at a gas station. "So where are we staying?" Madysen asked as they got back into their vehicles. "My friend Roy. He's a pro surfer of sorts. He's got some big house that he bought with money he won in a tournament." Tana explained giving Maia directions; they finally pulled up about 20 minutes later. "This is it? You never said it was so big." Madysen exclaimed in disbelief as they circled the driveway. "I did so." "Yeah but I thought you were exaggerating, like always." Madysen explained as they pulled to a stop. Tana just glared at her before getting out.

Kina and Trent pulled to a stop behind them and everyone started pulling their stuff out of the vehicles. "That's all you have?" Kina questioned looking at Maia's small bag. "It's all I had packed before Ray got there." She explained as she turned to follow Tana up to the door. The door swung open and a guy was standing there with a huge grin on his face. "Roy." Tana yelled and ran into his waiting arms. "God, you're still gorgeous as ever." He swung her around before sitting her back down and planting a kiss on her cheek. "You're still as handsome as ever." She grinned before introducing everyone. "Whoa what happened to you?" Roys' mouth dropped open when he saw Maia's throat. "That's a good question." Kina crossed her arms. "Ray….When he practically body slammed me." Maia put her hoodie back on hoping to cover the bruises.

Kina started to say something but Roy tactfully interrupted. "Let me show you to your rooms." He headed towards the house. After he showed Maia to her room she plopped on the bed. Suddenly getting an idea she jumped up and ran downstairs. "Hey guys I'm gonna go for a ride." She told them. "Hey Maia. Can I go?" Madysen asked from her position on the couch. "Sure." Maia nodded before walking out the door.

3


	3. Everyone has bad judgement

Wow its been a long time. I figured I might as well put this up even though in a few days it'll be torn down and reconstructed lol. Anyone wanna write with me? Hit me up and let me know I could use someone fresh lol

Chapter 3 Everyone has bad judgment

"So what's up?" Madysen asked as she got into the Durango. "Nothing, I just wanted to go for a ride." Maia explained as she pulled out onto the street. Maia drove around for about 20 minutes before pulling into the parking lot of a "Torettos' Diner." "You wanna get something to eat?" Maia asked opening her door. "Don't have much of a choice do I? I mean we're kinda already here." Madysen grinned as she got out.

"Hello? Can I take your order?" The brunette behind the counter asked. Just then movement from the back caught Maias' attention. It was a tall muscular man. He reached and pulled a can of something out of a fridge. Tipping the can towards her in a mock salute he moved away from the fridge. Nodding back at him she turned away and sat down.

Doms' POV

Long black hair framed an oval face. She had a gorgeous body with long graceful limbs, her eyes were one of the queer things about her, and they appeared to be an odd gray color that contrasted nicely with her dark skin. Her companion, a stunning girl who appeared to be in her twenties, was wearing blue jeans which sat low on her hips. Her red backless top showed that she was filled out quite well. She was bound to be a hit with the guys. Tearing his eyes away from her, he looked back at the other girl. She wasn't your normal L.A. girl; she didn't wear the showy tight clothes and caked on makeup. She wore a simple outfit of blue jeans and a t-shirt, hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and no make-up. The other queer thing was the fact that she had both her eyebrows pierced. He'd seen it before; just no girls dressed like her had ever come in here. They were always racer chasers. He grabbed a beer and tipped it towards her. She nodded in return before looking away.

Mias' POV

"Great more hoes." Was her first thought until she saw the girl dressed so simply it surprised even Mia. "Hello? Can I take your order?"

Maia and Madysen

"Yeah can I get a bag of cheetos and a Mountain Dew?" Maia asked after sitting down and glancing over the menu. "I'll have the same but with a turkey sandwich. Please?" Madysen added sitting next to Maia. "Okay, give me a few minutes." She told them and turned away.

"Dom you have those figures done yet?" She asked the guy in back. "Mia stop bugging me or I'll take longer." He replied. "That's okay; you're staying until you're done." She smirked as she sat their food in front of them. Maia snorted. "Brother?" Yeah I'm Mia, that's my brother Dom. He's usually nicer but he doesn't like to overexert himself." Mia laughingly told them. "I heard that!" He yelled in exasperation. "Good!" Mia yelled back still laughing.

"I'm Maia and this is my cousin Madysen." She introduced them. "So you guys new in town?" Mia nosily asked. "Yeah about an hour ago. Why is it obvious?" Madysen questioned finally looking up from her food. "Well no offense but you don't look like the normal girls who come in here." Mia explained as she was wiping the counters.

"Yeah we're just here to party and relax." Maia told her. "That's cool. Well hey there's a party tonight at my place. You should stop by about 11:00." Mia stated as she continued to clean the counters. "Sure." Maia accepted for them as they stood up to leave. Mia wrote the address on an order slip before they paid and left.

"Whatcha inviting strangers for?" Dom angrily asked leaning against the door frame. "Dom shut up. Most of the people there are strangers anyways." Mia stubbornly asked. "Brian was a stranger to." Dom shot back. "Fuck You!" Mia flung the dishtowel at him and left, her tires squealing as she shot out of the parking lot. Letty walked backwards into the diner, watching Mia pull out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. "What's that about?" Dom looked at her with a guilty look on her face and received a smack on the head. She and Dom had broken up about 2 months ago; they'd finally decided they'd make better friends. It didn't stop her from keeping him in line however.

"You know better than to mention Brian." She angrily told him as she helped herself to a pop. "I'm sorry, but she needs to be careful who she invites over. She's not exactly the best judge of character." Dom shot back. "Neither are you! Or have you forgotten you believed him and fell for it hook, line and sinker." Letty questioned glaring at him. "Whatever." Dom nastily said.

Just then the guys walked in being loud as usual. "Yo Dom! Harry's' got some parts in for us, he just called." Vince said sensing the tension. Dom looked at Letty then back at Vince. "Let's go." Dom led them out of the diner. Letty groaned in frustration as she started to close up. "God he can be such an ass." She muttered to herself as she locked the doors.

Jesse and Leon took Leon's' car following Vince and Dom in Vinces' car. Vince headed towards Harry's' and once the diner was out of view, he made a U-turn. Dom looked over at him in confusion. "Where we going?" Vince smiled before making another turn. "The bar." They drove about 10 more minutes before pulling up. Vince led the way inside and pointed at one of the bartenders. "New girl." He grinned.

Heading over they all sat themselves in front of her and waited for her to finish her conversation with one of the other customers. She looked at them and waltzed over. "What can I get you boys?" Vince smiled as he looked her over. She was about 5'6, had long curly red hair and stunning green eyes. She was wearing black pants and the black halter top that was part of the uniform. "4 Coronas please." She smiled and went to get their drinks. "You're new." Leon stated when she walked back over. "Well thank you captain obvious." She laughed. "I'm interviewing." She pushed their drinks towards them. "Well I'm Vince, that's Jesse, Dom and Leon." Vince pointed them out. "I'm Talan, pleasure to meet you." She said wiping the bar with her rag. "So you new in town?" Vince asked. "Yes I am. So where do all the good parties go down? I haven't been to a good one in awhile." She replied.

"My place and we're having one tonight, you should drop by." Dom told her. "Great." She handed him a piece of paper and a pen to write the address down. He took it and wrote down the information. "Well thanks, I appreciate it. I'd better go before my boss thinks I'm slacking off." She grinned before walking off. "Damn she's hot." Vince said watching her ass.

3


	4. Partying with strangers

Chapter 4 Partying with Strangers

When Maia and Madysen arrived back at the house Madysen ran to tell everyone about the party while Maia went to sleep the day away until the party. "Does she always have to be alone?" Roy asked watching her go upstairs. "Yeah that's her for you." Kina nodded watching her go.

Maia woke up and groped around for a clock; she found it and turned it towards her. "Shit." She muttered when she saw it was already 10 o clock. Jumping up she retreated into the shower. Getting out 20 minutes later, she tried to decide what to wear. Finally coming to a decision she put on a pair of jeans that were ripped and tattered with another t-shirt that said "Sometimes the only way to stay sane is to go a little crazy." Running a brush through her hair she was ready.

"Bout time." Trent said as she came down the stairs. "Shut up." She murmured following them out the door. They pulled up to the house about quarter after 11 and the party was already in full swing. Maia went to ring the doorbell, but the door was thrown open. "Hey you made it." Mia grinned. "Yeah, brought some people to hope ya don't mind. This is Trent, Roy, Kina, Tana and you already know Madysen." Maia said pointing at them as she introduced them.

"Where's the beer?" Madysen asked point blank. Mia pointed and Madysen went off. "Excuse her; she hasn't had her monthly rabies shot." Maia apologized before following her. "Oh sorry." She said as she bumped into someone, she would've fallen down if whoever it was hadn't grabbed her. "My bad." He said steadying her. "Oh hey." She said recognizing him as Mias' brother Dom. "Hey, I can see you made it." Dom said letting go of her. "Yeah you have this way of pointing out the obvious." She laughed. "Well I'm going to get something to drink." She added before walking off. Dom was stunned that was the second time today she'd walked away from him. He wasn't used to girls walking away from him he usually did the walking.

Talan slowly walked in eyeing everyone around her. She was glad she didn't look like the skanks that were there. She saw some familiar people but couldn't quite place them. She spotted Dom and grinned. "Hey, thanks for inviting me." "No problem Talan right?" "Yup." She smiled again. "Well beer is in there." He pointed towards what appeared to be the kitchen. "Oh I see how it is. You're gonna give Mia shit for inviting "strangers"." Letty sneered making quotation marks with her fingers. "But the minute you see some ho all dressed up and skanky you invite her. For what? Did you get your hopes up that you'd get a piece of ass? You're such a fucking hypocrite." Letty spat out before walking away.

Dom just rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen for more alcohol. He found the girl from earlier in there. "Hey again." Dom smiled. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were stalking me." She grinned at him from her perch on the kitchen table. "Well I kinda do live here. I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Dom." He held out his hand. "I'm not interested." She said standing up from the table. "What?" Dom asked in disbelief. "Yeah I'm not interested. If you're looking for a cheap lay you'd better go look in the living room." She started to leave the room. "Wait! That's not what I meant by introducing myself. I was just being polite." She turned and looked at him for what felt like forever. "I'm sorry, just usually when a guy is polite enough to introduce himself he only wants one thing. I'm Maia." She held out her hand this time. He shook it. "Well I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." "No I apologize; I like to jump to conclusions. So if you'll excuse me I'm gonna make an ass of myself elsewhere." She walked back into the living room. "I'm gonna leave guys. I've got a major fucking headache." Maia told Trent and Kina who were dancing. "Are you sure? How ya gonna get home?" Trent was always the overprotective one. "I'm gonna walk, try and clear my head ya know." Maia started to leave when she saw someone who looked all too familiar.

Hahahaha who is it? Review let me know how crappy this is!

2


	5. Old Friends

5

Chapter 5 Old Friends

She walked closer and couldn't believe her eyes.

Talan?" She softly said.

Thinking she heard someone say her name she turned around. "Oh my god! Maia." Talan shrieked and threw her arms around her.

"It's so good to see you!" Maia said returning the hug.

"We have so much catching up to do. Let's go." Talan grabbed her coat and pulled Maia out the door.

"What was that all about?" Kina asked Trent.

"I'd say they looked like old friends." Dom commented from behind them.

"Wow Talan I can't believe it's you." Maia said for what felt like the twentieth time.

"You look good Twister, real good." Talan said as they drove down the street.

"Oh god." Maia groaned at the use of her old nickname.

"Don't think I've forgotten girl." Talan laughed.

"Ok….Spinner." Maia snickered.

"Now it feels like old times girl. So what's been up? Still seeing Ray?" Talan questioned looking over at her.

"Nope he and I broke up about a year ago." Maia admitted looking out the window.

"What? Why?" Talan asked as they pulled up to a red light.

"Well he was cheating on me. Trent found out and told me, so I dumped him." Maia told her as they started moving again. She wasn't quite ready to tell Talan the whole truth.

"That sucks."

"No not really. I'm better off without him." Maia stated simply surprised at her revelation.

"Do you still love him?" Talan dug a little deeper.

"Sadly yes. I think I always will no matter what he put me through. But anyways what's new with you?" Maia inquired.

"Eh nothing I finally decided to settle down and stop moving around. Got myself a couple jobs and I've enrolled at the college to get my degree. Where are you living?"

"San Diego, it sucks there contrary to what they try and get you to believe." Maia laughingly told her.

"Move up here with me." Talan offered.

"You serious?" Maia looked over at her.

"Yeah, we're at my place now. Come on I'll show ya what its like." Talan put the car in park and got out.

Leading the way Talan showed her around her apartment.

"It's really nice." Maia said admiring it.

"So move in." Talan repeated her earlier statement. Maia laughed.

"Slow down girl I can't make a decision just like that."

"Okay okay okay." Talan laughed as she plopped down on a couch.

"So is there anyone in your life?" Maia asked sitting on the couch next to her.

"Yes the love of my life." Talan told her.

"Don't put to much stock into that." Maias' tone turned bitter.

Talan reached across her and grabbed a picture frame. "I do put stock into this one." She handed it to her.

"You have a daughter? She's beautiful." Maias' voice was soft now once she got a look at the picture.

"Where is she?"

"Visiting with her cousins." Talan informed her.

"Who's the father? If I can ask." Maia said putting the frame back.

"Well do you remember Ryan?"

"Ewwww you are joking me." Maia laughed. "Yeah I am, but no it's Ryans' brother Tyler. Remember him? The really tall good looking one?" Talan explained.

"Yeah, he was so hot." Maia laughed at the memory.

"I didn't even know I was pregnant until after I was gone. I tried calling you but after the tenth time of Ray telling me to fuck off I gave up plus I was ashamed to have Madysen find out." Talan confessed.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea. I kinda thought you'd just decided to forget about me so you could start a new life." Maia divulged staring down at her hands.

"Sweetie I could never forget about you. I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you so much. There were so many times I wish I could have gotten a hold of you." Talan replied pulling her into a hug. Maia just sniffled and returned her hug.

"God I can't believe it's really you." Maia grinned sitting back.

"The one and only, so tell me how's Madysen?" Talan and Madysen used to date they'd broken up shortly before Talan moved away.

"She's good. She just finished college a couple of weeks ago. You'd be proud of her." Maia replied grinning over at her.

"She's gonna flip when she finds out I have a damn kid." Talan fretted as she stared at her daughters' picture.

"It's been awhile since you guys have seen each other. Things change." Maia replied just as her phone started to chirp.

"Where'd you go?" Madysen asked after Maia answered.

"I'll come back so you can see." Maia answered with a sly grin on her face then hung up, she knew Madysen missed Talan a lot and regretted everything that caused them to break up. "Come on we need to get back." She added standing up and stretching.

"Ok." Talan replied as she stood up also.

5


End file.
